wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Let's Eat! (album)
"Let's Eat!" is a Wiggles album which was released on the 1st of July, 2010. The cover draws many similarites to the Beatles' Sgt. Peppers Lonely Hearts Club Band cover. The album features guest vocalists Keith Urban, Mic Conway, Tom McGlynn, Paul Field and the famous Aussie band Mental As Anything. It won the 2010 ARIA Music Awards for Best Children's Album. Tracklist #Let's Cook (Featuring Mental As Anything) #Clap Your Hands With Dorothy #Monday Is Muffin Day! #England Swings (Featuring Roger Miller) #Alabama Jubilee (Featuring Mic Conway) #I Love Waffles in the Morning #Tuesday Is Taco Day! #Have a Laugh! (Funny Face) #Go Far, Big Red Car #On Aunt Nellie's Farm #Cook, Captain, Cook! #Wednesday Is Watermelon Day! #Dreidel, Dreidel, Dreidel #Tom Love-Eatin' #Clean Your Teeth #Yellow Bird #Thursday Is Bratwurst Day! #That's What You Call Digestion (Featuring Mic Conway) #Sound Your Funky Horn #Rag Mop #Dorothy, Pick Roses with Me #Friday Is Fish Fry Day! #Squid Jiggin' Ground (Featuring Tom McGlynn) #Sleep Safe, My Baby (Featuring Paul Field) #Wonderful Wags #Saturday Is a Sultana Day! #Wash Your Hands #Sunday Is Sandwich Day! Personnel * The Wiggles are. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Sam Moran * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios * Vocals: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran * Special Guest Vocalists: Mic Conway, Paul Field, Tom McGlynn, 'Mental As Anything' (Reg Mombassa, Peter O'Doherty, Martin Plaza, Greedy Smith), Keith Urban * Captain Feathersword Vocals: Paul Paddick * Dorothy the Dinosaur Vocals: Emma Pask * Wags the Dog Vocals: Mic Conway * Manzillas / Backing Vocals: John Field, Steve Pace, Paul Paddick, Simon Pryce * Accordion / Piano: Jeff Fatt * Organ: Jeff Fatt, Greedy Smith * Banjo: Keith Urban * Acoustic Guitar: Murray Cook, John Field * Electric Guitar / Dobro / Mandolin / Ukulele: Murray Cook * Mental Electric Guitar: Reg Mombassa, Martin Plaza * Tin Whistle: Anthony Field * Drums / Percussion: Steve Pace * Steel Drum: Alex Keller * Bouzouki: George Tseros * Flugel Horn / Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Horns / Musical Saw / Sound Effects & Silly Noises / Washboard: Mic Conway * Recorded and Engineered by: Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley Trivia * Wash Your Hands and Clean Your Teeth were recorded in 2008 and I Love Waffles in the Morning and Have a Laugh! in 2009. * The Handstand, Wacky Dance, and Wobbly Walk versions of Have a Laugh! are absent on this CD. * Mental As Anything guest stars in Let's Cook, Keith Urban guest stars in England Swings, Mic Conway guest stars in Alabama Jubilee and That's What You Call Digestion, Tom McGlynn guest stars in Squid Jiggin' Ground, and Paul Field guest stars in Sleep Safe, My Baby. * Keith Urban's version of England Swings was never made into a video. Recording Gallery AlexKellerinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Alex Keller JohnFieldinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|John playing red Takamine acoustic guitar StevePaceinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Steve Pace StevePaceandAlexKeller.jpg|Steve and Alex AnthonyPlayingRedTakamineAcousticGuitarinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Anthony playing red Takamine acoustic guitar JeffFattandJohnFieldinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Jeff and John MicConwayinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Mic Conway Jeff,AnthonyandJohnField.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and John Jeff,AnthonyandTheFieldBrothersinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and The Field Brothers JeffFattPlayingKorgKeyboardinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Jeff playing Korg Keyboard GreedySmithinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Greedy Smith RegMombassainHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Reg Mombassa StevePaceandPeterO'Doherty.jpg|Steve and Peter JeffFattandGreedySmith.jpg|Jeff and Greedy Murray,JeffandGreedySmith.jpg|Murray, Jeff and Greedy YamahaDrumset.jpg|Yamaha drum-set StevePaceandGreedySmith.jpg|Steve and Greedy 91yYN5GhrgL._SL1500_.jpg|Back cover File:Let'sEat!fullalbumcover.png File:Let'sEat!albuminlay.png File:Let'sEat!albumdisc.png|Disc 43D38113-7B8B-452E-B59E-48C374C49AE9.jpeg|US Disc 3944DF32-4595-4312-9030-E6E51960FB0A.jpeg|Inside cover 246526E4-0E4D-451B-98F6-710F313E536E.jpeg|Insert that came with it 6FA13CEC-C2E9-4DCA-8E02-1E6ACBF5638D.jpeg|Back of the insert 03A0DBC8-9CBF-406E-9D9D-F26152412DF4.jpeg|US Back cover Album Booklet File:Let'sEat!albumbooklet.png File:Let'sEat!albumbookletbackcover.png File:Let'sEat!albumbooklet1.png File:Let'sEat!albumbooklet2.png File:Let'sEat!albumbooklet3.png File:Let'sEat!albumbooklet4.png File:Let'sEat!albumbooklet5.png File:Let'sEat!albumbooklet6.png File:Let'sEat!albumbooklet7.png File:Let'sEat!albumbooklet8.png File:Let'sEat!albumbooklet9.png File:Let'sEat!albumbooklet10.png File:Let'sEat!albumbooklet11.png File:Let'sEat!albumbooklet12.png File:Let'sEat!albumbooklet13.png File:Let'sEat!albumbooklet14.png File:Let'sEat!albumbooklet15.png File:Let'sEat!albumbooklet16.png Category:Wiggles albums Category:ARIA Music Awards for Best Childrens Album Category:2010 Category:2010 albums Category:Galleries